


a forever kind of thing

by justK



Series: kunten nation [6]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: :), Bottom Qian Kun, Canon Compliant, It's Soft, M/M, No Plot, Non-Linear Narrative, Not Betaed, Top Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, and also the slightest porn, as always, but some fluff, disrupted narrative, drabble?, extremely minor Liu Yang Yang, for all my kunten nation enthusiasts out there, give wayv lots of love, pls, sigh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:21:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28334571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justK/pseuds/justK
Summary: how scary it isto look at the one you loveand realise there are onlytwo possible outcomes:foreveror not.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun
Series: kunten nation [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996807
Comments: 1
Kudos: 51





	a forever kind of thing

**Author's Note:**

> not a native english speaker, i apologise for any mistake i might have.

_how scary it is_

to look at Kun's fucked out expression, legs apart, bending his knees and putting all his effort in keeping them that way, despite feeling the burn in them and the trembling motions from time to time. his lips always looked bright red and swollen after all the deep, passionate kissing and his pitiful attempts at biting them to keep his moans to himself. it never really worked though. because Ten would ask him to moan louder for him, and if he didn't get what he wanted, he would resort to biting down on the skin of Kun's tender neck, blossoming a red bruise; or he could, sometimes, dive in to lick and scrap his teeth all over Kun's sensitive nipples until he was squirming away; or he could simply stop his pelvis movements, retreating slowly, until Kun was crying and hooking his legs around Ten's waist to keep him from pulling out, not that Ten would listen anyways, always waiting for the exact moment to impale Kun on his cock out of nowhere to steal a loud cry from him and a row of throaty whimpers right after. 

how scary it was, indeed. because even if Kun was laying pliant and open, all for Ten to take, it was Ten, actually, who was at Kun's mercy completely. and Ten knew he could dive in, like a wanderer in the ocean, letting the waves drag him in, trusting himself and god enough to not end up drowned, but that's the thing, _truly_ , the thrill he could feel at knowing Kun could end up drowning him, _and Ten wouldn't really mind._

_to look at the one you love_

while laying onto his side, raising up the leg that wasn't against the mattress and making puppy eyes at Ten. 

“c'mon,” Kun would plead. “fuck me, please.” 

it should be illegal, the way Kun's sweet face would give an innocent, completely non-sexual façade, while his mouth let out filthy requests that would make Ten shiver in want. 

“you are that desperate, yeah?” Ten replied. 

Kun nodded enthusiastically. “yes, i want you so badly, _please._ ” 

Ten fell to the front, landing on his palms and snaking like a skillful cat, until he could reach Kun's shoulder to place a chaste kiss there. 

“you're so delicious,” he murmured. “i don't think you realise how sinful you actually are, do you?” 

“ _only for you_ ,” he whined, wiggling his hips so he could direct Ten's attention to where he wanted him the most. “i want your cock, pl- _ah!_ ” 

Kun wanted him, and what Kun wants, Kun shall get. 

in one swift move, Ten buried his cock entirely into Kun's warm hole. Kun trembled as his head fell backwards, giving into Ten.

“you wanted my dick, right?” Ten hissed, nipping lightly at Kun's earlobe. “now take it and show me how much you really want me.” 

_and realise there are only_

several manners in which Ten would fall in love with Kun a little bit more each day. 

it started with waking up next to him, curled up against each other, light rays showering their pale skins. Ten liked to grab Kun's lithe waist while the eldest was still asleep, playing with the skin there, gripping and caressing and raising goosebumps all over his skin, while plopped onto his elbow to see Kun's perfect body tangled up in the sheets, still glowing in the aftermath of their love making the night before. Ten loved to comb Kun's messy hair, pulling gently at the strands and scraping his nails against his scalp until Kun stretched his limbs and opened his eyes. 

“good morning, beautiful,” Ten would greet him. 

“good morning, love.” 

they would, then, start their day by slipping in large hoodies and sweatpants, Kun placed his specs on top of his nose and they made their way to the kitchen.

Ten wasn't a good cook, i mean he could survive when necessary and he wasn't the worst out of all of their members, but he would rather step aside and let Kun do all the cooking, content with just looking at his boyfriend's cozy appearance, handing him the ingredients or tools and dancing around him only to make him panic. 

“you're gonna burn yourself,” Kun reprimanded. “Ten, you're distracting me.” 

“that's the point, _doll_.” 

Kun rolled his eyes and Ten would finally take a seat when he heard doors being opened, revealing drowsy family, first Yukhei, and the Sicheng and about ten minutes later, the youngest three would make a beeline to the table, mainly because of the delicious smell pulling them out of bed. 

while sitting there, with _their kids_ , as they liked to call them, Ten liked to look at Kun, and fall even more in love with him. 

_two possible outcomes:_

“if i win, i get to choose what to eat for a week, deal?” 

Kun groaned. 

“of course not!” he shook his head. “what if i win?” 

“then you'll get everything you ask of me,” Ten responded. 

“not fair!” Kun exclaimed. “i get that all the time!” 

Ten chuckled. his boyfriend and leader was spoiled rotten, you'll see, but Kun would never let any of us see it publicly, at least. 

“i will not tease you on camera for the next three videos,” Ten offered instead. Kun stopped frowning. 

“fair enough,” he answered. 

Ten nodded. “okay,” he said and turned his head to the left. “Yangyang!” he shouted. “bǎobèi, guòlái!” 

“i'm not your baby!” Yangyang screamed back but attended Ten's call nonetheless. “what?” 

Kun was about to reprimand him for his manners when Ten interrumpted. 

“who's your favourite gēgē?” he asked smiling brightly. Yangyang scrunched up his nose in what we can define as disgust. 

“out of you two?” the youngest questioned. “because i wanna choose Sicheng-gē.” 

Ten sighed. “no! you have to choose one of us.” 

Kun then started to beat himself internally, why had he agreed? he knew Ten's antics never led to anything good, except, perhaps, when Kun could use some tricks on Ten to make him melt, which was not the case right now.

“Ten-gē,” Yangyang replied finally and Kun huffed as Ten jumped victoriously. 

“see who cooks you hotpot the next time, you rascal!” Kun exclaimed and Yangyang laughed while running again and inside his room. 

“i won,” Ten said as if Kun hadn't known that before. Kun directed him an annoyed stare. “i'll tell you what i want once i make up my mind.” 

Kun was about to stand up, ready to ignore him when Ten pulled him down roughly by his sleeve, Kun landed on Ten's lap with a gasp. 

“what's wrong with you?” he squirmed to get away. 

“don't be mad, sunshine,” Ten asked, burying his nose in Kun's nape. “we can watch that drama you wanted.” 

“you said it was way too cheesy before,” Kun rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. 

“but if it's with you, anything is heaven.” 

“you're the cheesy one!” Kun whined. “let go of me!” 

_forever_

in any possible form. 

with Ten back hugging Kun, or with his hands gripping Kun's waist tightly. with Kun playing calmly with Ten's long strands of hair, ghosting his hands over Ten's skin, pressing and massaging all the right spots of Ten's, more often than not, sore body. 

in the way they would raise their little group — their own perfect family —, supporting each other, travelling and discovering and loving new places, new people. fighting and crying over the silliest things, or hurting when Ten would unintentionally push Kun away, Kun refusing to let Ten listen to his new track and Ten giving him the silent treatment because of it. 

tangled up in bedsheets in the familiarity of their dorm or the coldness of a hotel room, which would turn out to be warm at the end because of Ten's and Kun's skin against each other all night long. interlacing their fingers and sucking at plump, red lips, cupping rosy cheeks, scratching sensitive skin, becoming one in the ache of midnight. 

it was paradise whenever they could be like this, so in love with each other, whether together —

_or not._

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> just another one shot where i can convey all my rambling about Kunten  
> sigh  
> i'm hopeless  
> enjoy :D


End file.
